The present application describes systems and techniques relating to wireless audio systems.
Traditional spa entertainment systems have used audio systems, including speakers, and sometimes various media devices. Conventional spa speakers are typically embedded in an interior surface wall of a spa. Such conventional spa speakers are nestled into spa cabinetry in a spa. These types of spa speakers can provide directional sound, from various stereo or media player devices, for a user of the spa. However, such conventional spa speakers lack versatility in their use and fail to provide a high quality listening experience.
Traditional spa-based audio systems and media devices have also used car stereos, video cassette recorders (VCRs), or Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) installed in the side or corner of a spa. Such conventional systems can be exposed to harsh whether and the water environment inside the spa. Thus, traditional spa-based media systems have provided some protection by placing the equipment behind a barrier that can open or close to allow the user to access the equipment to change media, such as Compact Discs (CDs) and Tapes.